


This Night

by cinnastyx



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnastyx/pseuds/cinnastyx
Summary: Sano makes a decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic brought over my my FFN account. Minor edits have been made.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Rurouni Kenshin

This Night  
By: Cinnastyx  
Sano makes a decision. Sano's POV

 

He's watching me again. I can feel his amber eyes boring into my back. On this night, as with many others over the previous month, when I've been out late gambling, drinking, or just at the dojo hanging out with Kenshin, I've sensed that I'm being followed as I make my way home, but then I catch a whiff of cigarette smoke and, knowing that it's Saitou, am reassured.

Slipping my hand into my open jacket, I touch the scar on my right shoulder. He gave me this the first time we met. A "calling card" for Kenshin he'd said, but he was marking me as his. I realize that now. Even though he insults, belittles, and challenges me at every opportunity, there is something in his velvety voice when he calls me "ahou" that makes it sound more like a term of endearment that an affront. 

I know he wants me. I've seen the golden flash of desire in his eyes, but the Wolf of Mibu is patient, seemingly content to wait until I'm ready.

I can't help but wonder what it would feel like to be held against his body. From our fights, both the ones we've fought against each other and those fought as allies, I know he's strong, unbelievably so, and his tall, lean body is all sinewy muscle. I've seen hints of that on the rare occasions when he takes off his police jacket and is left in a snug black t-shirt with his uniform pants. 

I've never had a male lover (hell, I've only had a couple female ones), but I like the idea of my legs wrapped around those narrow hips as he moves above me, of his powerful, long fingered hands caressing my body. Closing my eyes, I call up an image of the former Shinsengumi captain, but instead of the usual cigarette between his lips it's a portion of my anatomy. Just thinking about Saitou kneeling before me, his face in my crotch, is enough to cause my breath to hitch and my pulse to quicken. Glancing over my shoulder, I meet his gaze with longing in mine.

His stride, greater than my own, eats up the distance between us and in a moment he's next to me. Thankfully it's late and the streets deserted except for us. We walk side by side -- arms, hips, shoulders frequently rub against each other's, but neither move to increase the space between us as we make our way to his house. I've waited long enough for this, so I enter willingly, knowing how this night will end.


End file.
